the_holy_rocannic_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Planets
This is a list of Systems and Planets under the rule of the Empire. Eslilles System Eslilles system was named after colonists arrived near the already inhabited world, naming it Eslilles, and the star, Eslilles Prime. It has three planets in the system, which are in order of Orbit; Jestefar, Eslilles and Mestine. There is only one planet used, that being Eslilles. Eslilles Eslilles is the primary planet used in the Eslilles system. It is primarily used for the use of farming through its massive fertile lands. Rocan has been the primary consumer of all crops produced by Eslilles as it is unable to produce natural food sources for itself. There are however several small titles held on the planet itself; * Marquisate of Drison * County of Geah * County of Khul * County of Manta * County of Uklok * Barony of Drando * Barony of Trares * Barony of Vane Laucra System The Laucra system is named after the Laucra star which centres the system. The system is home to three worlds, of which 2 are used. In the order of the orbit of their star, the planets are as follows; Decoliciae, Quintilae, Afremae. The two used are; Decoliciae One of the more beautiful planets in the Empire, in terms of natural beauty. It is a cultural hub with major exports from arts and culture, from sculpture to paintings to music. It is known for its meadows and lakes particularly. It has few cities and titles held on the world which are; * Marquisate of Laucrae * Marquisate of Nauteucae * County of Balmae * County of Italitae Quintilae Quintilae is a jungle world, covered in large thick forest and jungle, with towering trees and large flowering plants, of varying vibrant colours and styles. They make for popular household plants in many noble residences due to the bright nature of their petals. Lucidastrus System From the Lucidastrus System (taken from the name for the brightest star) there are several worlds, revolving around Lucidastrus the star. The Lucidastrus System has 7 planets, which are in order of orbit; Denuclaes, Xek, Caelubes, Adriri, Ieohines, Santi and Phoesus. However, not all of these are habitable or of use. Those which are valuable are as follows; Adriri Adriri is a massive blue orb of a planet, nicknamed the Blue Marble in its own solar system. This planet is one large ocean, and most well known for its aquatic life. No sentient life has ever formed on the planet but fish species have, which has made it a valuable fishing world. There are no settlements except large fishing trawlers which dot the surface. Caelubes Caelubes is a planet on which many floating cities exist, thus allowing green, grassy landscapes to exist without concern for the expansion of the population. It makes its income primarily from precious jewels. Caelubes also is home to several smaller states; * Marquisate of Ataraxia * Marquisate of Mugantaim * Marquisate of Thumunia * County of Atmos * County of Demmaennos * County of Ianne * County of Perinthus * Barony of Alilfif * Barony of Empyrea * Barony of Imperos * Barony of Veola * Barony of Zephys Ieohines This planet is a large gas giant, known for its collection of gases from the atmosphere, mainly hydrogen and helium. This is from large mining stations produced to collect such valuable gases. Xek Xek is a small, minor planet in the system, which supports life. It is known for is diverse landscape and wildlife, containing many different ecosystems and natural fauna and flora. It is often used as a safari world around the central belt of the equator. It is sparsely populated bar a small number of people who maintain the natural wildlife. It is highly profitable however as many nobles enjoy the hunt. There are a handful of titles alongside the planet; * Marquisate of Theimoid * County of Gluculiv * County of Thamocury * Barony of Poblone * Barony of Vosmanus Rocanni System The Rocanni System is the home system for Rocan, formerly known as Earth. It is the central star system of the Empire with several used planets. The star is simply named the Sun and has no alternative name. This was kept to symbolise it's centrality to the Empire. It has 8 full planets in the system, which are in order of orbit; Mercurius, Venus, Rocan, Mars, Iuppiter, Saturnus, Uranus and Neptunus. The used planets are; Iuppiter Iuppiter has several large mining facilities which surround the gas giant collecting nitrogen and helium from the atmosphere. It also collects silicone from the planet. This makes it an extreme valuable planet due to its proximity to Rocan. Mars The planet Mars is a terraformed planet, with large, grassy expanses, water, and dusty plains. It only has one major city which holds around 1 billion citizens. It is used for the mining of iron ore and various gases. It is also a tourist hotspot as the first terraformed planet after the Moon of Rocan. Neptunus Neptunus is used for the collection of methane ice, water, ammonium hydrosulfide and hydrogen. With no set population, it is also the home of scientific research and a genetic engineering station. This engineering system was responsible for the Nepturinae outbreak, which saw genetically engineered creatures released and accidently transported to Rocan, where the beasts were contained in the lower levels and wreck havoc on the common citizens. They have become an urban story to warn bad children. Rocan Rocan is the capital planet of the entire Empire, which stretches far across the Milky way. It was originally named Earth but changed with the arrival of the new Empire. Rocan is known in general for its production of new technologies, electrical goods and manufacturing with many factories. It also houses all major political functions and government business. It is not divided into titled states but rather it is split between sectors which cover the old continents and districts which divide into further, smaller country sized regions. Saturnus Similar to Iuppiter, Saturnus is used for the mining of gases, particularly hydrogen, which makes up over 90% of its atmosphere. Many stations surround the planet and use the ring belt for scientific study, research and testing. Uranus Similar to Neptune, Uranus is used for the collection of water, methane liquid and various other gases. It also functions as a scientific study centre. Venus Venus is a volcanic planet nearing Rocan. As Venus has no permanent population on the planet but does have several mining facilities used to collect Carbon Dioxide, Sulfur, and various other gases and chemicals. The volcanic activity produces valued volcanic rock. Siccerti System The Siccerti System, so named by the people who first landed on the planet Siccertus. It is proven a difficult system to the Empire, a situation the Empire seeks to control at any cost. It is the home of the Siccertus planet, which is the lone planet in the system. Siccertus Siccertus is a desert world, close to its star which has left it rather barren and devoid of intelligent life bar its human colonists. It has held a fierce independence movement which the Empire often quells with force while the Inquisition continually makes provocations to those who insult the faith and hold public executions on the burning crucifix. Its major exports include spices, livestock, metallic ores and citrus fruits. It was once home to an extensive slave trade prior to the current Duke who restored many liberties. No lesser titles currently exist on the planet. Vitoleum System The Vitoleum system was named after the planet which was first settled in the system, so called for its abundance of oil. The star itself was named after the planet as Vitoleum Prime. The system as 12 planets; Mot, Vitoleum, Iuhilae, Maximae, Galie, Faernadri, Vanasalus, Malusnae, Gius, Phaebeus, Tetraem and Plutus. The planets used within the system are; Faernadri Faernadri is a similar planet to that of Iuppiter, making it a large, gaseous planet used by the Empire for the collection of various gases and metals from the core. It is notable as a green mint colour which is much enjoyed. Gius Similar production as that of Faernadri. However, it is also known for its large ring system, which is a notable destination on galactic tours and pleasure cruises. Iuhiliae Iuhiliae is a large, temperate world, with large oceans and expanses of grassland and mountains. The central belt of the equator is a desert land. As such, the planet is diverse in its exportation, and remains largely self-sufficient, with the ability to produce technologies as well as produce its own food. It is mostly used for exporting silver from the mountains. It also has a handful of titles held; * County of Gliuqun * County of Isotush * County of Trarai * Barony of Cauvrun * Barony of Mukesh Malusnae Similar production as that of Faernadri. Empire held world with the production of gases. Maximae This is a small, arid world with few major settlements or population. It is known for its export of metallic substance and scrap metals. It also produces various gases. The large portion of its population is not naturally human, but rather the enslaved natives of Teathmens. There are no minor titles held on world. Tetraem Tetream is a similar planet to Neptunus, known for its production of watern and ices from under the thick layers of ice which surround the world and give it an ice blue appearance. Vitoleum Vitoleum is a large oceanic world, known for its crystal waters, and white sandy beaches. The majority of the planet is a tropical world, with a great deal of aquatic life. Only two major cities exist, with a number of small settlements used by workers for the primary export, oil. Tourism is also a major support for the world, with many visiting for the tropical weather and beaches. There are several titles held on world; * Marquisate of Snion * Marquisate of Thora * County of Aclal * County of Diallis * County of Estrela * Barony of Erios * Barony of Lot * Barony of Nuclyae * Barony of Raissacia * Barony of Vraicukai